


Верни меня домой / Take Me Home

by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Hell, Season/Series 04, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Это не Аластар. Это не Ад.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635967
Kudos: 4





	Верни меня домой / Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305460) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



Это не Аластар. Это не Ад. Дин это понимает.

Не пахнет серой, не воняет обугленной кожей и разложившейся плотью, лишь чистый и свежий аромат Сэмова пота и слабый запах стирального порошка от мотельных простыней. А когда язык Сэма проскальзывает Дину в рот, то на вкус это только слюна и немного пива, а не желчь и гниль.

Своим телом Сэм укрывает Дина, а не расплющивает его. Чтобы легко проскользнуть внутрь Дина, он использует смазку, а не кровь. Да, конечно, у него большой. Но совершенно не такой, как то монструозное, покрытое шипами, висевшее меж ног Аластара. И всё равно Сэм осторожничает. Входит медленно.

Это немного больно всё-таки, но Сэм утишает боль, успокаивающе поглаживая ладонями по бокам Дина, нежно выцеловывая его лицо. Он старается сделать лучше, но делает лишь хуже.

— Господи, Дин, как я соскучился по тебе, — шепчет он снова и снова.

А Дин не может этого вынести, такой секс — он неправильный, незнакомый, непривычный. Сэм называет его — "заниматься любовью". Дин не знает, что это, как это делать, он почти не помнит такого — лишь выцветшее далёкое воспоминание, которое он десятки лет назад спрятал где-то в маленьком глухом уголке своего сознания, надеясь, что Ад туда не дотянется, не запятнает его своей тьмой.

Но тьма Бездны бесконечной, бездонной и вечно ненасытной поглощает всё. Свету её не одолеть.

— Ты такой красивый, ты мой самый лучший, — в словах Сэма сейчас благоговение и гордость. — Ты мой, Дин, ты весь мой. Я люблю тебя, Дин. _Я тебя никогда не отпущу._

Вот оно, наконец: то, что Дину знакомо. Он закрывает глаза и вслушивается, позволяя голосу Сэма превращаться в тот, другой — вкрадчивый, сальный, черный, как смола, голос, что впитался в кожу Дина и в его душу. И представляет, что вернулся туда, на своё место.


End file.
